Serena tiene sus secretos
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Este es un pequeño one shot -no me dijiste que fueras tan buena en esto- le decía Darien reprochando, -tu que crees que yo hacia con andrew todos los días- le decía serena nuevamente. Bueno no soy muy buena para el summary pero, espero que les gusté la historia solo denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

-Vamos Darien... Tienes que entender que realmente no fue mi intención-. Decía la rubia al pelinegro agarrando su mano. Ya tenían horas discutiendo el solo estaba sentado en el sofá, mientras ella le agarraba su mano tratando de hacer que el la viera.

-No, yo jamás pensé que me harías esto... Realmente confiaba en ti ciegamente.- le decía el agarrando su cabello. Cosa que el hacía cuando estaba molesto o frustrado. Darien... Yo te dije que no hiciéramos eso... Pero tu insististe.- le decía ella mientras trataba de que el la mirara. -si claro... Entiende que me engañaste.-

Le decía el gritando de lo enojado que estaba. -yo no te engañe- le decía ella llorando como siempre. -ni me vengas con tus lágrimas de cocodrilo... Ya no te voy a creer- le decía el mientras se paraba he iba al balcón.

-como me pudiste hacer esto... Realmente me ciento traicionado... No se sí podré confiar en ti nuevamente.- le decía el mientras una lágrima rodaba por su rostro. -Darien... Estas exagerando. Ok... Si mentí, pero es que ya me venias molestando puro con lo mismo... Por eso no lo quería hacer.- le decía ella sonrojada.

-que no querías hacer... Ja ridiculizarme... No me dijiste que eras experta...- le decía enojado, si al menos me hubieras dicho hubiera tratado mejor y no estaríamos así.- le decía el sintiéndose mal.

No exageres que experta, experta, no soy.- le decía serena rodando sus ojos. -que no, serena me dejaste en ridículo...- le decía el sintiéndose avergonzado. -hay Darien que payaso... Mira pues que tu crees que yo iba a hacer todas las tardes con Andrew.-

le decia serena como si nada, -ahh y todavia lo admites descarada...- le decía Darien enojado. -yo no entiendo, por que no puedes acepta que yo sea mejor que tu- le decía serena confundida. -por que supuestamente yo quería que tu primera vez fuera conmigo... No con Andrew- le decía Darien agachando su cabeza.

-Darien... Tu sabes que a mi no me importa eso... Además tu eres muy bueón de verdad. Me hiciste sudar- le decía ella tratando de hacer que el se sintiera mejor. -ja si como no...ni si quiera hacias nada ni te esforsaste,- le decía el sintiéndose apenado.

-mira... hay que hacer esto... Por qué no practicamos más, yo te puedo enseñar- le decía ella besando sus labios. -lo prometes...- le decía el mirandola esperanzado. -si mi amor, lo prometo- le decía ella subiendose en sus piernas y besandolo más profundo.

-ok, huevo podrido el último en llegar- gritaba Darien mientras se paraba y prendía el playstation para jugar "black OPS 2" -hey eso no es justo.- l. Decía serena enojada mientras agarraba el control.

(Ja hombres, Yo no se por que se enoja de que sea mejor que el en video juegos.) pensaba serena riéndose de como se había enojado Darien que le haya ganado.

Ok este es mi primer oneshot. Jajaja. Se me ocurrio cuando jugue con mi esposo y le gane... XD, y bueno como sabemos serena se la pasa jugando videojuegos. Es muy corto pero espero que les gusté.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ya vez Darien te dije que con un poco de práctica mejorarías- afuera de el apartamento de Darien estaba mina y Ray -escuchaste lo que dijo- decía mina pegando su oreja a la puerta. -hay ya cálmate pervertida, quien sabe de que están hablando. -CIELOS SERENA, eres la mejor, mira como me dejaste estoy sudando- se escuchaba a Darien gritando. -vez, que te dije, sabía que esos ya estaban, haciendo cositas.

-Wow valla Darien, como as mejorado,- se escuchaba a serena agitada. -soy mejor que Andrew.- se escuchaba la voz de Darien esperanzada. -QUE SE METIÓ CON MI ANDREW- gritaba mina histérica. -cállate mensa o se darán cinta que estamos aquí.- le decía Ray tapándole la boca.

-bueno, si eres mejor que Andrew, pero lamento decirte esto... Pero, mina es mejor. Con ella cuando estamos así, Wow. Ahí si no se que hacer, creo que ella es mejor o igual que yo.- decía serena emocionada.

-que, mina... Que fregados.- le decía Ray dándole un golpe. -espérate, serena esta loca, yo jamás he estado así con ella... Bueno, aún que puede ser la vez que tomamos "jugo" por que no recuerdo nada... HAY, NO NO ME DIGAS QUE SERENA ME DESVIRGINO- gritaba mina llorando.

-que te calles o nos descubrirán.- le decía Ray pegándole otra vez. -mina, enserio Wow... Quien lo dijera de ella... No se mira como ese tipo de persona.- le decía Darien sorprendido. -bueno Darien, fue lo mismo que pensaste de mi- le decía serena riendo. -bueno si tienes razón...- le decía Darien riendo.

-sabes, la que si era pésima, era Ray. Trate de enseñarle, y jamás aprendió. Parecía...no interesada- le decía Darien, mientras sonreía. -ja claro como comparas a Ray conmigo... Lógico que yo soy más experta.- le decía serena orgullosa.

-que, como se atreven ahora si me van a escuchar- gritaba Ray roja de el coraje. -que te calles, o sabrán que estamos aquí- le decía mina golpeándola para vengarse. -bueno, que opinas de otro round he- se escuchaba a Darien emocionado.

-hay Darien, ya hemos estado así toda la noche... Ya me canse,- le decía serena casi sin aire. -claro, sabía que no me podías aguantar... Tanto que presumías, que eras la mejor, que me aráis sudar y ver doble y no se que tanto- le decía Darien burlándose.

-esta bien Chiba, querías jugar así, pues ya tienes. En posición va.- le decía serena agarrando nueva mente el control. -oh oh, van a seguir que horror- decía Ray cubriendo sus oídos -cállate quiero oír esto- le decía mina pegando se a la puerta.

-oh Darien, as mejorado mucho, cuidado atrás de ti, tienes a alguien- le gritaba serena. -como que tiene atrás a alguien...- no me digas que tienen orgía- le decía Ray horrorizada. -cállate Ray- le decía mina más emocionada.

-Darien escucho ruidos.- le decía serena a Darien al oído. -mina, segura que quieres estar aquí escuchando las perversiones de serena y Darien.- le decía Ray, ya queriendo se ir. -si se escucha interesante.

-no es nada serena, sólo no te desconcentres.- le decía Darien sin quitar la mirada de el juego. -auu,- gritaba serena, -que ocurre princesa- le decía Darien mientras dejaba el control. -una espinilla se me metió a mi dedo.- le decía serena mientras empezaba a llorar.

-hay ya serena no exageres no es tan grande,- le decía Darien mientras trataba de quitársela sin éxito. -mmm no puedo- decía Darien sintiéndose mal que a su novia le duela su dedo. -a ver déjame. Si la puedo chupar y sacarla.- le decía mientras se metía el dedo.

-hay no estos se vuelven más pervertidos cada segundo.- decía Ray roja. -shhhh ya cállate se esta poniendo bueno.- le decía mina con la cara de pervertida.

-auuu Darien no puedo- le decía serena, mirándolo llorando. -bueno déjame intentar, voy a chupartela ok- le decía Darien mientras se acercaba a su dedo.

-ok esto es suficiente, bola de pervertidos- decía Ray mientras gritaba y tiraba la puerta de una patada. Cuando entraron encontraron a Darien y serena sentados enfrente de la tele jugando black OPS, y con Darien que le chupaba el dedo a serena tratando de sacarle una astilla.

-ósea, que estaban jugando... - decía Ray y mina rojas de la vergüenza. -espero que sepan que me deben una puerta,- decía Darien enojado. Mientras serena solo lloraba por la estalla que no podía sacar.

Bueno decidí continuarla de ver como les gusto... Jajajaa me alegra que les haya gustado. Y espero que estén bien bye. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Estaban en el Crown, platicando Reí y Mina. - aun me siento mal... No se si podemos otra vez dar la cara con Darién y Serena.- decía Reí toda roja. -si, ni me recuerdes que oso. Pero ¿que íbamos a saber que estaban jugando playstation?... Digo ya tienen mucho tiempo de novios, y sin contar lo que paso en el milenio de plata. ¿Tu realmente crees que Serena y Darién no hayan echo sus cositas aun?- decía mina con esos ojos iluminados.

-Mina, deja de andar con tus perversiones, digo si.. Ya tienen mucho tiempo de novios.. Pero vamos es Serena... ¿Tu crees que ella... Va a hacer algo con Darién? digo ella es muy inocente.- decía Reí mientras le daba un trago a su malteada. -estoy segura que no han echo nada.-

-Hay mi querida Reí, Darién es un hombre... Y todo un bombón por cierto... Realmente crees que el no va a querer hacer nada con nuestra inocente Princesa.- decía Mina mientras veía como Reí se quedaba con la cara de asombro.

-pues, mas le vale que no intente nada sabe que Haruka lo castra- decía Reí segura de sus palabras, aun pensaba que Serena era una niña... Pero ella ya tenía 18 años. -bueno Reí recuerda que la princesa ya tiene 18, así que Darién va a querer hacer algo- decía Mina sonriendo con la cara de triunfo sabia que Reí se preocupaba mucho por Serena, al igual que las otras Sailors pero ella parecía más su mamá.

-por que no vamos mejor a disculparnos por la puerta que les quebramos.- decía Reí tratando de borrar esos pensamientos de su mente. -que quebrados me suena a manada, tu fuiste la que la tiro- decía Mina mientras se paraba y agarraba sus cosas de la silla.

Apenas al llegar vieron que la puerta de el apartamento de Darién estaba entre abierta cosa que el nunca hacia. -mejor será que entremos no valla a ser que algo les haya pasado.- decía Mina abriendo.

Solo escucharon un pequeño gemido proveniente de la habitación de Darién. -no brinques a conclusiones. Estoy segura que están haciendo otra cosa.

-Darién, ya...- preguntaba serena un poco agitada. -no... Mi amor, aun no...- decía Darién con dificultad. -que es lo que pasa... Por que se siente así... Me molesta mucho...- decía Serena mientras se escuchaba como gemía.

Mientras afuera Reí y mina se estaban casi desmayando...- que decías... Esa de inocente no tiene nada... Ya nos gano- decía Mina con los ojitos alumbrados. -Mina ya cállate hay que escuchar... Estoy segura que no es eso- decía Reí mientras se pegaban mas a la puerta.

-Darién, por que ... Se siente... Así de apretado- decía Serena jadeando con mucha dificultad. -mira... Esta así de estrecho por que esta nuevo... Trata de ponértelo mas... Y ya se sentirá mejor... Ok- decía Darién mientras seguía jadeando mas.

-te lo dije... Están planeando como Rini va a venir al mundo- decía Mina riendo.

-esto no puede ser... Pero no hay que intervenir solo.. Cállate.- decía Reí sin poder dejar de escuchar.

-Darién, me duele.- se quejaba Serena, -quieres que te lo saque.- le decía Darién preocupado. -no, ya casi esta todo a dentro. Yo puedo con esto.- decía serena mientras aspiraba aire.

-¿tu crees que realmente duela así...- decía Mina espantada.. -no se... Pero, que hacemos no tenemos que escuchar esto como dices la princesa y el príncipe ya están grandes y no podemos escuchar sus intimidades hay que irnos.- decía Reí mientras llevaba arrastrando a Mina.

-Darién, oíste eso- decía serena mientras se acomodaba, -no... Sabes serena ya encontré el problema con tu vestido... Es que el cierre no sirve, por eso esta así- y te aprieta por que ocupas una talla mas grade... Por eso te dije que te lo probaras en la tienda pero nunca me haces caso.- decía Darién mientras se movía.

-pero, es que este vestido me gusto mucho... Y sólo tenían esta talla.- decía serena llorando. - bueno ya, no te enojes.- decía Darién mientras besaba sus labios. Vamos a llevarlo a que lo hagan un poco mas grande ok- decía Darién mientras le quitaba el vestido.

-ahora hay que ir al Crown recuerda que nos están esperando aya para comer- decía Darién sonriendo -si, mi príncipe vamos- decía serena contenta.

Cuando llegaron al Crown. Todas estaban sentadas mina y reí solo estaban calladas y sonrojadas. Al llegar serena y Darién solo mina y reí le dijeron a serena y Darién que fueron a su apartamento a disculparse y que escucharon "todo"

serena solo estaba roja...-ósea que escucharon todo...- decía enojada que supieran que su vestido no le quedaba ya sabia que la llamarían gorda y era lo que no quería.

-si escuchamos eso- decía reí sonrojada. Solo serena empezó a llorar. -Darién nos escucharon.- decía serena, -ya, mi amor no es para que te de pena- decía Darién queriendo hacer sentir mejor a serena sabe que ella no están gorda solo que estaba muy voluptuosa.

-como no sabes lo que pensaran de mi- hay ya serena solo que eres mucha mujer yo estoy orgulloso- decía Darién que se refería a orgulloso de tenerla como novia.

-claro, orgulloso de que casi la mata. Me sorprende que pueda caminar la pobre- decía mina al oído de reí riendo.

Bueno espero que les guste disculpen que haya tardado en actualizar pero ya me voy a poner bien con las historias :)


	4. Chapter 4

Aun no puedo creer que mina y Ray pensaran que nosotros haríamos eso...- le decía Serena toda roja a Darién. Mientras entraba a su apartamento. -bah mira cada loco con su tema... A ti que ni te preocupe- decía Darién mientras se sentaba en el sillón y abrazaba a Serena de la cintura.

-pero... Darién, yo tengo una pregunta enserio- le decía ella mientras el solo se empezaba a reír -no me digas que tu puedes hacer preguntas serias, con esa cabeza de chorlito- le decía Darién mientras ponía cara de asombro y Serena solo lo golpeaba.

-ya deja de jugar así! Sabes que no me gusta que me digas eso- le decía ella enojada y roja de el coraje. -perdón princesa... Es que no sabes lo hermosa que te vez, cuando estas enojada- le decía el sonriendo mientras ella solo se sonrojaba.

-¿me vas a dejar terminar o no?- le preguntaba la rubia mirándolo seria. -esta bien princesa... ¿Que ocurre?- le preguntaba el peli negro mientras le daba una Sonrrisa.

-pues... Verás, yo se que tu eres muy guapo y...- decía serena roja mientras jugaba con sus manos mirando el suelo nerviosa. -ok... Eso de guapo ya se que soy... Pero ¿cual es tu pregunta?- le decía Darién volviéndola a interrumpir, si había una cosa que el adoraba era jugar con su princesa.

-Darién...- decía la rubia desesperada que la dejaran terminar. -bueno, esta bien lo siento... Es que estas hermosa cuando te enojas- le decía el mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-entonces si me sigues interrumpiendo me voy a ver adorable- le decía Serena completamente enojada

-esta bien... Ya dime que ocurre- le decía el pelinegro mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá sentándola a serena -alguna vez...-(habla muy bajito que no se le escucha)

-princesa...sabes que cuando hablas despacio no te escucho nada...- le decía Darién que sonreia ya que le encantaba que su princesa actuará como una niña.

-te pregunte... Si alguna vez tu as...- (habla muy bajito y rápido que no se le entiende)

-serena, vamos ya sabes que no te entendí... Solo dime- le decía Darién mientras solo suspiraba ya cansado, de que sentía que este sería un largo día.

-DARIÉN... QUE SI ALGUNA VEZ TU AS ECHO EL AMOR- le grito Serena, sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho tan recio hasta que noto que Darién estaba rojo y casi se desmayaba...

-Princesa.. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta o que?- le decía Darién rojo hasta mas no poder.

-hay pues, como te dije... Eres muy guapo... Además estas pues, ya viejito- decía ella mientras sonreía ya que sabia como hacerlo enojar. Ya que se acordaba de cuando Seiya regreso a visitarlos y no dejaba de llamar anciano a Darién y el como se enojaba hasta que lo canso y supo que con el príncipe de la tierra no se tenía que meter. En especial si trataba de robarle el amor de su princesa.

-bueno al grano no... Deja de decir que estoy viejo... Viejos los cerros y todavía reverdecen... A si que caminando y miando pa no hacer hoyo- le decía Darién ya un poco molesto

-a verdad... Tu si te molestas que yo te diga... Está bien, bueno es que yo pensé que tu ya habías tenido relaciones...- le decía ella mientras solo se ponía roja como tomate.

-pues no... Te equivocas... Ya que con la única persona que eh soñado hacerlo eres tu... Pero hay que haceptarlo... Aun eres una niña- le decía Darién que quería que ella siguiera discutiendo con el ya que no quería hacer nada con ella. Ya que pensaba que ella todavía era muy niña.

-sabes Darién...- le decía Serena mientras se sentaba en sus piernas...

-yo ya no soy una niña- le decía Serena mientras se empezaba a quitar su blusa y lo besaba lentamente... El creía que ella era la persona mas perfecta y hermosa que había visto, sus labios eran grandes y carnosos, su piel era suave como porcelana. Y sus ojos... Esos ojos que solo al mirarlos el quedaba hipnotizado.

-Serena... Vamos, no podemos... Yo te respeto... Tu no estas lista... Y- decía el pelinegro mientras ella solo sonreía y se quitaba el bracier

-Darién solo... Déjame concentirte vamos- le decía ella mientras el veía sus hermosos pechos grandes y redondos.

-Serena eres una diosa- le decía el pelinegro embelesado. -Chiba...- escuchaba como su apellido salía de los labios de serena -serena...- decía Darién abrazándola. -Chiba...- decía serena gritando su nombre mas fuerte.

-así princesa grita mi nombre otra vez... Di quien es tu macho- le decía Darién abrazándola mas fuerte. -Chiba- escuchaba como la voz de su princesa cambiaba por la de su jefe.

Solo ahí abrio los ojos, lo que veía no lo podía creer, ya que en vez de estar en su cómodo apartamento estaba en su trabajo en una junta y abrazaba a su jefe.

-mire, Chiba... Mas le vale que me deje de abrazarar- decía el hombre gordo y pelón que se ponía un tupé tapando su calvicie. -que se quite, yo no soy su serena mas le vale que ponga atención- decía el hombre mientras solo sus compañeros se soltaban a reír.

-Sabes Darién... Te paraste y empezaste a abrazar a coco liso y llamándolo serena princesa enséñame los pechos jajajaja si yo fuera tu me cuidaría la espalda. Creo que Kenji te escucho- decía Andrew mientras se moría de la risa

-cállate menso- decía Darién que solo agachaba su cabeza... (Todo por culpa de mina y Ray... Que me metieron esas ideas en la cabeza) pensaba el pelinegro que solo miraba su libreta mientras el jefe seguía con la reunión.

Ok como ven la seguí... Jajaja no se pero esta historia me divierte mucho y así que la continúe espero que les guste. :D


	5. Chapter 5

—Como es posible que pueda decirlo...— pensaba un pelinegro mientras caminaba de un lado al otro. —bueno, ella me ama... Estoy seguro que sí va a querer...— luego se sentaba en el sillón. —pero... Y si se enoja y me manda a la fregada... Ahhh ¿Que puedo hacer?— sólo miraba la foto de serena mientras sonreía. —mira como estas ya— decía mientras acariciaba la foto.

—estas echa una Diosa, tienes unos ojos hermosos... Unos labios que me los quiero comer... Y ese hermoso cuerpo de infarto...— sólo sonreía amargamente.

—por eso tengo miedo de preguntar... Y si me manda a la fregada... Y si se ofende... Bueno no se tiene que ofender— decía mientras se dirigía a la cocina y agarraba un vaso de agua. —es normal que le pida esto... Somos una pareja. Así qué es normal como dice ella ya estoy viejito...— sólo sonreía

—como me decía el mocoso aquel... "Viejo rabo verde" Seré viejo rabo verde pero estoy con una joven y hermosa mujer que además es la futura reina de Tokio de Crystal jajaja chúpate esa Seiya, Diamante y todos los estúpidos que me han querido quitar a mi princesa— pero de un momento a otro se quedo serio...

—pero y si no quiere... No, yo no aguanto ya tengo ganas... Soy un hombre tengo necesidades... Tengo que decirle. Estoy seguro que ella aceptará... Eso espero...—

Rápido el hombre salía en su auto mientras estaba muy nervioso por que iba a ir a encontrarse con su princesa. Recordando de todos los momentos que han pasado juntos. No quería arruinarlo todo por que ella me mande a la fregada bueno, no importa. Tengo que decirle. Espero que Mina y Ray hayan arreglado todo.

Por otro lado estaba Ray y Mina

—Mina, no se cómo le podemos ayudar a Darién con algo como esto...— le decía Ray enojada a Mina. —hay ya Ray de que te enojas. Como tu dijiste los príncipes están grandesitos— decía Mina mientras Ray sólo se enojaba más. —si que Darién no tiene pudor... ¿Estas segura que te pidió que lleváramos a serena a la cena sólo para preguntarle eso...? Le decía Ray sin creer lo que le preguntaba.

—si, a mi eso me dijo... Se me hace que ya esta desesperado, así como serena es de inocente no a de saber como pedirle... Lo que me dijo fue... "Dile a Ray que te ayude a llevarte a serena aún restaurante por que le quiero pedir que vallamos al siguiente nivel... Si sabes a que me refiero"— le decía Mina moviendo las cejas juegue tontamente.

—bueno, es cierto que Darién no sepa como preguntarle a serena... Pero vamos le puede decir en privado... Por qué nos quiere meter a nosotras... Ni modo que también quiera que le echemos porras mientras se la tira— decía Ray roja de el coraje

—hay ya Ray no exageres, pues ya... Si quieren tener su momento íntimo. Hay que ayudarle, de echo le tengo algo mucho mejor...— decía mina riendo como diablo. —ahora que as echo— le decía Ray. —tu que crees... Les rente la noche en un hotel... Se les ara más sencillo hasta les compre condones y todo— decía mina orgullosa de sí misma.

—mina, si que te falta un tornillo.— le decía Ray enojada. —hay ya me lo van a agradecer. Bueno, sólo a ver que todo valla bien. Tu y yo vamos a estar en una sala de el hotel, si vemos que no bajan, significa que fríen la convenció—

—sabes que Haruka nos va a matar verdad— le decía Ray bajando la cabeza. —no, todo va a salir bien. Tu vas a ver— decía mina sonriendo.

Ya con Serena (bueno, ahí esta donde Mina me cito... Pero es un hotel... Y ahí esta Darién. ¿Que esta pasado...?) —Darién ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y qué hago yo aquí...? Dijo mina que tenías una sorpresa para mi pero no pensé en un hotel... ¿Que acaso sólo me quieres para eso?— le decía la rubia mientras le metía una cachetada llorando. —espera serena... Esto es una equivocación... Yo no te cite en un hotel...— le decía Darién sorprendido mientras se iba corriendo atrás de ella.

—mina y Ray... ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? Le preguntaba serena limpiándose los mocos —pues, nosotros ayudamos a Darién. El quiso que tu y el pasarán al otro escalón... Me imagino que se refería a esto...— decía Mina sonriendo.

—ustedes si que están enfermas... La razón por la que te dije que la llevaras a ese restaurante es por que le tenía una sorpresa y ustedes la han arruinado...— decía Darién furioso. —que sorpresa era— le decía serena mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—serena, quise hacer esto diferente... Quiero que sepas que tu eres mi único amor... Que eres lo mejor que me a pasado, eres tan hermosa... No sólo por fuera pero también por dentro. Y por eso te quería pedir que...—

Todo mundo sólo veía mientras Darién se arrodillaba y sacaba un anillo —Serena Tsukino... Aceptas ser mi esposa— le decía mientras todos lloraban. —oh Darién mi amor... Si acepto ser tu esposa— decía serena mientras se aventaba a los brazos de su novio.

—oh míralos que lindos... Y todo gracias a nosotras, como siempre la diosa de el amor... Ayudando a los príncipes— decía mina orgullosa mientras Ray le metía un golpe. —mensa... Por poco la fregamos—

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mi jajja bueno les mandó muchos besos y se cuidan bye :)


	6. Chapter 6

—¡Haruka! Gritaba Serena mientras se colgaba de el brazo de Haruka. —¿que tienes bombón te encuentras bien?— le decía la mujer que parecía un apuesto joven. —no, me siento muy mal— decía la chica mientras se ponía a llorar como una niña chiquita.

—¿qué fue lo que te paso?— le decía Haruka mientras la abrazaba. —es que Darién...— le explicaba la rubia llorando. —y ahora que te hizo ese— decía Haruka lista para golpear al príncipe de la tierra, ya la había echo enojar antes cuando el se había ido a Estados Unidos ya que no le gustaba que su princesa estuviera triste pero lo que más le caía mal de el es que siempre hacia de menos a serena... (De seguro término con ella por su seguridad... Me va a escuchar ese príncipe de pacotilla.) pensaba la enojada mujer.

—Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— decía la mujer mientras abrazaba a Serena. —que este da... Da... Darién me...— y se soltaba otra vez a llorar... Ya que no paraba. —tranquila bombón,— le decía Haruka sonriendo mientras le sonreía poniéndose a la altura de ella.

—Sólo dime que fue lo que pasó— le decía mientras le ponía un cabello a Serena atrás de su oreja. —vamos, sólo cálmate... Respira y dime que fue lo que pasó— le decía sonriendo mientras ella la abrazaba.

—es que Darién me hizo...— y se soltaba a llorar otra vez —bombón si no te tranquilizas y me dices que te hizo el príncipe de pacotilla no sabré como ayudarte vamos sólo dime que fue lo que te hizo— decía Haruka ya perdiendo la paciencia.

—ok, todo empezó ayer en la mañana... Como sabe ya nos vamos a casar...— decía Serena sonriendo mientras se limpiaba los mocos. —ok, entonces— decía Haruka mientras Serena continuaba. —bueno entonces, estaba comiendo un pan tostado y una malteada de fresa... Es mi favorita— decía Serena sonriendo. —bueno, después me di un baño. Ya que mama me regaño de que luego me mancho mi ropa cuando como. Cuando termine de bañarme me puse mi ropa favorita... Una que me regaló mi Darién.—

Ya Haruka perdiendo un poco la paciencia le puso la mano en la boca de Serena. —Bombón, sólo veté al grano... Que fue lo que hizo Darién— le decía mientras Serena lloraba más. —me hizo algo imperdonable... No se sí podré confiar en el después de lo que me hizo...— decía Serena mientras miraba el fuera de su ventana. —pero que fue lo que hizo.— le decía Haruka que casi salía a pegarle a Darién.

—lo que pasó fue que... Darién fue a mi casa... Y pues nos besamos... Después me dijo que quería enseñarme algo que el quería compartir conmigo... Algo de lo que quería hacer hace tiempo... Primero yo no le entendí... Pero después de hacer eso que hice con el... Me doy cuenta que Darién esta enfermó... Es un masoquista...— decía Serena mientras los ojos de Haruka casi se salen de su cabeza.

—pero, que fue lo que te hizo...— decía Haruka espantada. —pues, cuando llegamos todo fue primero tierno... Pero después sólo me empezaron a pegar. Y me cabalgaban fue horrible— decía Serena llorando— Haruka sólo se preguntaba que tipo de hombre era Darién al hacerle eso a serena... (Espera dijo me empezaron a pegar...) —era sólo Darién o que?— le preguntaba Haruka mientras serena meneaba la cabeza. —no, también fue Andrew... Los dos fueron conmigo...— decía Serena mientras sólo lloraba mas.

—pero tu por que no te fuiste...— le decía Haruka mientras la abrazaba —por que Haruka eran muy fuertes... Sólo se reían mientras me hacían todo eso... Mi ropa está echa trizas— decía Serena enojada. —pero fue Andrew y Darién quien te hizo eso— le decía Haruka enojada apunto de ir y dejar a Serena viuda antes de la boda.

—no, fueron los otros— decía Serena llorando. —¿que otros?— decía Haruka pensando a quien había invitado Darién a esa orgía.

—pues los otros monstruos engañosos primero sólo me daban besitos... Después sólo me trataban de caballito y me jalaban mis coletas.— decía Serena llorando. —y hoy le prometí a Darién que iba a ir— decía Serena llorando.

—como puede ser Darién así... Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado de el...— decía Haruka mientras serena agarraba sus cosas... —me puedes dar un Raid a el hospital de niños enfermos...— decía Serena —ya para que quieres ir haya— le decía Haruka sin entender. —bueno, pues haya fue que fui ayer con Darién y Andrew. El y Andrew son doctores en práctica voluntarios y Darién quiere que juguemos con esos pequeños monstruos— decía Serena mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas —me jalan mucho mis chongitos y duele— (ósea que todos este tiempo a hablado de visitar a los niños... Pobre de el príncipe, ya veo como la ama para aguantarla) decía Haruka mientras agachaba la cabeza, y una gota salía tipo anime.

—que tienes Haruka— le decía Serena mientras jalaba su brazo. —nada princesa... Que también yo los acompaño— decía Haruka sonriendo —si, va a estar divertido vamos— decía Serena jalándola.

Hola como están aquí está otro capítulo se me ocurrió anoche espero que les gusté y se cuidan bye. Besos.


	7. Chapter 7

Entraba una rubia a un café a con unos papeles en la mano. —hola serena, en que te puedo ayudar— le decía el joven de cabello rubio. —hola Andrew. ¿Cómo estás? Es que pues... No sé cómo decirte esto... Es muy difícil para mí decirlo.— le decía la rubia roja a más no poder —que ocurre Serena... ¿Te encuentras bien?— le preguntaba el rubio preocupado mientras la llevaba a su oficina para que pudieran hablar mejor.

—cuéntame qué es lo que pasa— le decía el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta. Andrew... Es que necesito que me ayudes... Realmente te necesito.— le decía la rubia con una súplica en los ojos.

Mientras tanto.

—que le pasa a Andrew, que damos que él me iba acompañar hoy al hospital.— decía un pelinegro mientras entraba a la cafetería que estaba vacía. Valla sí que este lugar está desolado... Pensaba el pelinegro mientras iba a la oficina de Andrew. —Lista— se escuchaba la voz de Andrew agitada. Jeje ese Andrew pillo... Yo que ni puedo llegar a segunda base con serena por qué si no me castran. —ahora sí... Tú lo prometiste... No le dirás ni una sola palabra— esa voz... —pero serena él es mi mejor amigo... —Andrew, tú me lo prometiste... Le decía la joven agitada —ya te di lo que querías no... Ahora no le digas nada...— le decía la rubia mientras los dos seguían agitados. Como me puede hacer esto... Si tanto quería hacerlo por qué no fue conmigo... Tengo aguantándome todo este tiempo para que venga "mi mejor amigo" y me la quite... Esto no lo soporto. Decía el pelinegro mientras unas lagrima escapaban de sus ojos.

Mientras se subía a su carro solo pensaba en las veces que los dos habían estado juntos.

Diablos. Ahora que lo pienso siempre que ella me quería besar yo la apartaba... Siempre la trataba mal. Tal vez ella pensó que yo no la deseaba... —Claro, como dicen el que tiene tienda que la atienda si no tu estupido mejor amigo te la va a quitar— decía el pelinegro mientras su llanto no cesaba. No, ella no la puedo perder... Yo la amo, sé que es mi culpa que la buscará a otro pero no la perderé yo la amo— decía el joven *ring* —bueno— decía el joven limpiándose los mocos. —Darién, te encuentras bien— Le preguntaba Serena preocupada. —si, solo que siento que me quiere dar la gripa.— le decía el joven —bueno, es que quiero saber si nos podemos ver... Tengo algo importante que decirte... De una decisión que he tomado.— le decía la joven. —está bien... Si quieres puedes venir a mi apartamento.— le decía el joven. "De seguro me va a decir que está enamorada de Andrew y se va a casar con el... Claro... Que yo recuerde serena estaba enamorada de él antes." Pensaba el pelinegro mientras estacionaba su carro.

—ahora sí.. Serena no se escapa.— decía el joven mientras entraba a su casa. Solo escucho como tocaban la puerta. Cuando la abrió noto como la chica entraba. Por alguna razón se veía muy nerviosa. —Hola como estas.— le decía la chica entrando mientras se sentaba en el asiento. —ocurre algo— le preguntaba el joven mientras ella solo se limpiaba el sudor que salía de su frente. —Darién, no sé cómo decirte esto... Pero he estado pensando en nosotros... Y pues.— le decía la chica mientras el solo la miraba preocupado. —serena, tú no me puedes hacer esto— le decía el joven que ya no podía aguantar las palabras que solo salían de su boca, mientras las lágrimas escapaban sus ojos. —Darién—le decía la chica —que te pasa... Hacerte que?— le decía ella sin entender, —serena, lo sé todo... Te escuche, cuando estabas en la oficina de Andrew. Le decía el joven que solo lloraba más.

—entonces ya sabes...— le decía ella poniéndose pálida. —Darién tienes que entender... Esto es algo que yo quiero... Que siempre he querido.— le decía ella mientras sus lágrimas caían. —pero... Yo te eh amado de más tiempo. Yo te eh amado antes de que tú nacieras en esta Encarnación. Diablos serena. Cuál es el problema que no te haya echo el amor antes... Por eso el imbécil de Andrew se me adelanto.— le decía Darién sin poder esconder lo que sentía —Darién, creo que tú estás mal...— no pudo hablar ya que Darién le había puesto su mano para silenciar sus labios.

—no te preocupes princesa siempre puedo mostrarte que realmente te amo... Por qué es lo que planeo hacer...— le decía el joven mientras la abrazaba de la cintura. Y miraba sus ojos mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su barbilla.. —no esperabas que me quedara tranquilo sin tratar de luchar por ti verdad.— le decía el joven. Mientras ella solo se ponía roja, —Darién tú no entiendes... Es que Andrew— le decía la chica mientras el solo la miraba enojado. —cuando termine te borrare ese nombre de la mente... Are que en tu cabeza solo este el mío.— le decía el joven mientras besaba sus labios apasionadamente,

—Darién, tú no entiendes— le decía la rubia que no se podía desencantar de los besos de el hombre. —no Serenity... Tú eres la que no entiendes... Que solo tú me perteneces a mi— le decía el joven mientras seguía besando sus labios —oh serena te amo, y no dejaré que Andrew te robe de mi lado.— le decía el joven mientras le arrancaba su ropa. —Darién, gritaba la mujer espantada. De ver que estaba desnuda. Le quería empezar a reclamar hasta que vio a Darién que también estaba desnudo.

—valla princesa ¿algo que te guste?— le decía el joven que solo se lamia los labios, porque créeme que estoy viendo algo que a mí si Me interesa.— le decía el joven mientras acostaba a serena en su cama... Ni ella se había dado cuenta cómo llegaron aquí...

Solo sentía como el príncipe bajaba y le hacía cosas que la jamás sintió antes —Darién, espera basta— le decía la joven no muy segura de sus palabras. —mi amor, sabes exquisito— le decía el joven que solo la probaba entera, —apuesto a que ahora no me quieres dejar verdad— le decía el joven besando sus labios. —pero estas equivocado yo no...— no podía continuar ya que el príncipe solo se metía de una sola. —ahh gritaba serena de dolor, y placer. —espera, si tú eres... Bueno. Eras virgen... No entiendo.— le decía el joven entre asombrado y aliviado a la vez. —es lo que te eh querido decir... Lo que te quería decir...— le decía la rubia estando sumamente agitada. —es que me estoy metiendo a la universidad... Y Andrew me estaba ayudando— le decía ella mientras el solo la miraba sin entender. —pero yo te escuché que le dijiste que no me dijera, y estabas agitada... Y— le decía el joven que solo balbuceaba en este momento. —Darién, estaba agitada por qué el menso aquel me hizo ayudarle a mover el montón de mesas por qué estaba re decorando el lugar, y le dije que no te dijera por qué yo te quería decir, esa fue la razón... Pero sabes, ya que estamos así no tienes que parar— le decía la picara rubia. —o serena no sabes cuánto eh llorado pensando en que me engañabas con Andrew y me querías dejar.— le decía el joven mientras la rubia se impacientaba —Darién, menos charla más movimiento.— Le decía la muchacha mientras el solo se movía más. —princesa no sabía que te gustará esto tanto— le decía el hombre volviendo a besar sus labios.

Bueno, espero que les guste este pequeño capítulo. Les mando muchos besos y saludos y espero que estén bien. Hasta luego. :)


	8. Chapter 8

—Andrew ¿Seguro que van a estar ellos aquí?— le preguntaba Ray a Andrew mientras entraba con un pastel dejándolo en la mesa de Darién. —si, estoy seguro, espero que le guste este pastel— decía Andrew mientras dejaba unos refrescos y más cosas.

—bueno, hay que empezar a arreglar, en media hora van a llegar todos.— decía Ray mientras arreglaba las cosas. —qué sorpresa se va a llevar Darién cuando vea todo.— decía Ray mientras Mina acomodaba la sala. Poniendo globos y muchas más.

—así, Darien... Más— se escuchaba un grito de serena. —oyeron eso— decía la voz de Andrew espantado. —Andrew, yo que fuera tu, ni me preocupo. An de estar jugando playstation, haciendo ejercicio o le a de estar acomodando su vestido— le decía mina mientras Ray solo asentía.

—pero se escuchó como— le decía el rubio sin salir de su asombro, —créeme, nosotras pensábamos lo mismo la primera vez que los escuchamos... Serena es muy inocente... Ella nunca aria esto— le decía Ray que metía un guisado al horno.

—ahh princesa, así no pares— se escuchaba la voz de Darién gritando. —yo creo que mejor es que nos vallamos... Se ve que están muy ocupados— decía Andrew rojo

—Andrew, no seas mal pensado, ya te dije que no están haciendo nada. Solo hay que seguir arreglando ya en unos momentos más llegan los demás.— "esos están haciendo otra cosa... No está bien que estemos aquí" pensaba el rubio mientras veía como Ray y mina seguían arreglando como si nada.

—Darién— escuchaban como gritaba serena. —seeee así princesa, enséñame quién es la princesa de la luna— decía Darién mientras escuchaban un gran golpe.

—han de estar entrenando...— decía Ray mientras sacaba el guisado que había metido. —espero que no le pegue muy recio y que Darién no la esté tratando muy duro— decía mina preocupada. —no te preocupes serena es fuerte... Yo le preocuparía más por Darién— le decía Ray sonriendo.

—sí que están locas... Como se pueden quedar como si nada mientras serena y Darién están haciendo cosas...— les decía Andrew sorprendido.

—Andrew, tú no entiendes, nosotras también pensábamos lo mismo, pero ya te dije que ellos no hacen eso. Una Darién respeta mucho a Serena y dos Serena es muy inocente ya te dijimos.

—Darién eres el mejor— se escuchaba a serena gritando. —ya te dije no es lo que párese las apariencias engañan— decía Mina mientras terminaba de acomodar las mesas.

*tocan la puerta*

—Esa a de ser haruka con las demás.— decía Mina abriendo la puerta.

—chicas hola como están— decía haruka entrando y saludando a ray y mina.

—hola Andrew como estas.— decía Haruka. Mientras lo saludaba dándole la Mano.

—bien, pero pienso que mejor no hubiéramos venido hoy— le decía Andrew rojo. —¿por qué algo está pasando?— preguntaba Haruka mientras. Solo Ray reía. —no, es que serena y Darién. Están en su habitación y se escucha que están entrenando, pero Andrew piensa otra cosa.— decía Ray mientras Haruka se sentaba en el sillón con los brazos en su cabeza.

—yo ni me preocuparía, ellos no hacen nada. Además que serena siempre es mal en explicar las cosas... La otra vez por poco te mato a ti y a Darién, pero fue una equivocación, no te preocupes no están haciendo nada— le decía mientras sonreía.

—Darién,— gritaba serena nuevamente.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto...

—princesa, creo que escucho voces,— le decía Darién a serena que ella solo empezaba a besar su cuerpo. —olvídalo.. No escucho nada.— decía el pelinegro perdido en la pasión.

—bueno, entonces ya saben no hagan mucho ruido... Y lo sorprendemos a Darién cantándole feliz cumpleaños.— decía Ray mientras le ponía las veletas al pastel.

—listos— decía susurrando Lita. Se acercaban abriendo la puerta. —FELIZ CUMPLE...! AHHHH QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO.— se escuchaba el grito de serena que estaba encima de Darién mientras el solo la ponía cubriéndola abajo de su cuerpo.

—que hacen ahí parados...— gritaba Darién mientras con una colcha cubría a serena. —que se salgan de aquí— gritaba mientras sacaba a todos.

—Dios mío... Qué vergüenza— decía Ray mientras solo Andrew estaba en shock —no puede ser... Jamás pensé ver a Darién desnudo— decía mientras empezaba casi a desmayarse.

—si, que las apariencias engañan— decía mina riéndose. Solo Haruka se quedaba roja —ahora sí que se cuide ese príncipe de pacotilla... Ahora sí lo castro.— gritaba mientras solo trataba de abrir la puerta mientras Darién y serena salían por la ventana.

Hola, cómo están. Tal vez piensen que escribí el otro rápido... Jajaj bueno si ustedes me mandaron los comentarios rápido. Yo respondo también... Me ponen en inspiración no se pero esto se me hizo muy gracioso, espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfruté en escribirlo se cuidan y bye besos


	9. Chapter 9

7578

—lograron escapar...— decía Haruka mientras veía por la ventana como estaba serena como sailor moon y Darién como tuxedo mask —valla sí que son inteligentes en haberse transformado para saltar así de edificio en edificio— decía Michiru mientras reía

—esto no está bien... Saben que se debieron esperar. De seguro fue ese príncipe convenciéndola— decía Haruka enojada.

—vamos, no es como si tú y yo nos hubiéramos esperado— le decía Michiru sonriendo mientras Haruka se sonrojaba.

—preciosa, eso no es para que estemos hablando aquí— le decía Haruka mientras Michiru solo se sonreía.

—bueno, ya que Darién y Serena se fueron será mejor que nos comamos el pastel y la comida... Ya que creo que ellos no regresen ahora— decía Mina riendo.

—nada de eso, la razón por la que estamos aquí es para celebrar el cumpleaños de Darién. Por eso trajimos todo. La única razón que Darién y Serena se escaparon. Es por qué Darién a de tener miedo que Haruka lo castre— decía Ray mientras todas se carcajeaban.

—yo no le veo la gracia... Ese príncipe de pacotilla ya se llevó a la cama a la princesa... Ellos se tuvieron que haber esperado.— decía Haruka enojada.

—vamos Haruka, sabes que "Endimion" y "Serenity" Para nada eran vírgenes... Ellos tienen derecho de disfrutar su amor— decía Setsuna mientras Haruka la miraba sin entender —pero Setsuna— decía mientras ella solo sonreía. —no te preocupes tarde o temprano iba a suceder... Solo se adelantaron un poco— decía mientras solo las demás sonreían.

—seguro que las perdimos— le decía Sailor moon a Tuxedo Mask recuperando su aliento.

—si, no te preocupes mi amor, las perdimos... Pensé que ahora si Haruka me hacía en taquitos...— le decía Tuxedo Mask riéndose.

—sabes, ya tienen mucho que no te veía como Tuxedo Mask— le decía Sailor moon mientras se le acercaba —señorita Sailor moon, no podemos estar haciendo esto aquí... Nos puede ver alguien.— le decía El joven mientras ella solo sonreía.

—sabes de qué me eh dado cuenta... Que Luna no ha cambiado mi traje... Solo mírame, me queda súper corto— decía la mujer mientras se le veía absolutamente todo.

—sabes mi sailor moon... No está bien que me vengas a tentar— le decía el hombre mientras se le acercaba lentamente. —si, he sido una niña muy mala no— le decía la mujer siguiéndole él juego.

—así es jovencita... Ahora te enseñaré buenos modales— le decía el joven sonriendo mientras empezaba a besar sus labios. —sabes, pero enserio... Alguien nos puede ver.— decía Darién mientras ella solo sonreía pícaramente. —lo sé, es lo que lo hace más excitante...— le decía la mujer quitándose su playera.

—princesa... Qué manera de hablar es esa— le decía el joven mientras ella solo se sonrojaba. —si te molesta... Ya no hablare así lo prometo— le decía ella mientras el solo sonreía... Estas equivocada... Al contrario me encanta que hables así.— le decía el joven sonriendo.

—sabes, me encantaría jugar contigo— le decía serena besando sus labios. —para que quieres jugar playstation— le decía Darién rodando los ojos. —no me refería a ese tipo de juegos.— le decía serena sonriendo. —me refería a— le decía la mujer mientras le empezaba a susurrar cosas al hombre que solo se ruborizaba más.

Apartamento de Darién.

—esos ya no llegaron— les dije que mejor nos hubiéramos comido la comida— decía mina enojada mientras Ray solo le daba un golpe. —ya deja de estar pensando en comer ya te pareces a Serena— le decía Ray mientras ella solo se sonreía.

—por cierto... Donde crees que estén— le decía mientras Setsuna solo intervenía. —han de ver ido al parque, o al cine... Solo quieren disfrutar su amor... Ya ambos son mayores y son responsables— les decía la mujer mientras solo Haruka meneaba la cabeza, aún pienso que es mala idea... Quien sabe que le a de estar haciendo.— decía Haruka mientras Michiru solo sonreía —lo mismo que tú a mí— le decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo—

Y ahora en más noticias, están detenidos unos sujetos que los encontraron en una situación muy embarazosa... Ya que estaban en pleno acto sexual. Todos se dieron cuenta cuando en el parque número 10 escuchaban unos sonidos extraños, varias personas no se querían acercar teniendo que valla a ser un monstruo.

Asta que notaron que era una mujer vestida como nuestra Heroína Sailor moon, y Un joven disfrazado de Tuxedo Mask.

Estamos aquí con unos testigos de los pervertidos. Buenas tardes puede decir a los televidentes lo que vio— les decía la reportera a una mujer mientras ella solo estaba indignada.

—solo escuchaba como quejidos... Pensé que tal vez era algún herido.. Sabe todas las cosas locas que pasan en esta ciudad... Pero jamás imaginé encontrarme con esto... Estaban esos dos pervertidos disfrazados como nuestros héroes... Yo no sé cómo pueden hacer eso... No tienen respeto. Con todo lo que nos han ayudado ellos y la gente vistiéndose como ellos y haciéndose pasar por ellos dos, mientras hacen sus perversiones...

Realmente estoy indignada— decía mientras la reportera solo seguía hablando.

—no puedo creer que alguien se haya vestido como serena y Darién y haciendo esas perversiones en público... Qué horror.— decía Ami mientras las demás asentían.

—nos han informado que ya saben el nombre de los dos pervertidos. Es Serena Tsukino, y Darién Chiba... Tal parece que ya los tienen encerrados donde donde se merecen estar esos dos por manchar la memoria de nuestros amados héroes. En otro plano...

Solo las chicas se quedaban con la boca abierta, no podían creer. Lo que habían escuchado. —acaso dijeron...— decía Mina mientras Setsuna solo se levantaba como resorte... —esto no puede ser... Pero en que están pensando...— decía la mujer mientras Haruka solo se les quedaba viendo enojada... —se los— ni pudo terminar por qué Setsuna rápido hablo.. —ni empieces... Tenemos que ir a sacarlos— decía mientras las otras sailor la seguían.

Hay serena..yo que tú me cuido amiga... Tal parece que ahora Haruka si te deja viuda pensaba mina riéndose

Hola chicas como están me alegra que les este gustando la historia, aquí les traigo otro capitulo se cuidan y besos. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

—haber tu "Tuxedo Mask" jajaja como te atreves a haberte vestido de ese héroe y hacer eso.— le decía el hombre a Darién mientras el solo agachaba la cabeza no quería que nadie lo viera. —tal parece que alguien pago tu fianza.. La próxima vez que quieras hacer algo así con tu novia mejor es que vallan a un motel... Aún que te comprendo, tu novia está echa un bombón, no dudaría ni un minuto en...

Mientras tanto.

—ya podemos sacar al príncipe... Digo a Darién— decía Setsuna mientras el de la comisaría solo negaba con la cabeza. —no, tal parece que el señor Chiba. Se va a tener que quedar otra semana...— decía el comisario mientras seguía viendo sus papeles.

—oiga como que no lo podemos sacar... Ya pagamos la multa— decía Mina enojada. —mina, tranquila... Vas a hacer que nos encierren.

—si, les dije que podía salir, pero tal parece que el joven "tranquilo" y "centrado" de el que ustedes hablan. Acaba de noquear a un policía... Y el está inconsciente.— decía mientras ellas no sabía qué decir.

—pe... Pero... Tiene que ser un error, Darién es muy tranquilo... Él nunca le pegaría a nadie, y más dejarlo inconsciente.— decía Ami mientras el comisario solo la miraba enojado.

—agradezcan que solo es una semana. Se hubiera quedado un año, pero tal parece que el policía le dijo algo acerca de su novia que estaba buena o que se yo. Y por eso él lo golpeó...— decía mientras todas solo se ruborizaban.

—pensé que tenía más control que la princesa, pero tal parece que ambos son igual de celosos... Con razón todas en el reino dicen que están cortados por la misma tijera— decía Setsuna mientras solo se empezaba a reír.

—hola chicas— salía serena, que estaba con una ropa que le había traído Setsuna.

—princesa, ese comportamiento.. No está bien, recuerde que usted es la futura soberana de Tokyo de Cristal, no puede estar haciendo ese tipo de exhibiciones— le decía Setsuna mientras ella solo agachaba la cabeza, —lo sé, lo siento.— decía serena mientras unas lagrimas solo se le escapaban.

—está bien, no se preocupe... Solo no esté haciendo este tipo de cosas... Digo, sabemos que ya está en esa edad... Pero trate de controlarse un poco...— decía Setsuna toda roja.

—si, si, si... Ya lo sé... Por cierto. ¿Dónde está Darién?— decía Serena, mientras veía que el joven no había salido. —el está detenido por haber golpeado a un policía.— le decía el comandante.

—puedo ir a verlo.. Ese tipo de comportamiento no suena como mi Darién— decía la mujer mientras el comandante solo se enojaba —no, ahora salgan de aquí antes de que las meta a todas ustedes.— decía el policía enojado.

—princesa mejor vámonos.— decía Setsuna jalando a serena —mira, al menos solo piensa en que Haruka no va a matar a Darién hasta la próxima semana— le decía mina riendo.

Todas habían tomado un auto para irse a sus respectivos hogares.

Ya en la comandancia

Entraba una mujer policía a la estación. —buenas tardes, le puedo ayudar en algo.— decía el comandante un poco ruborizado ya que ella era una mujer muy hermosa. —si, soy la que mandaron para pasar al señor Chiba a la carcel— decía la mujer mientras el comandante solo asentía,

—ok, lo que usted quiera— le decía el hombre mientras ella solo sonreía en su interior —gracias— le decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Cuando estaba entrando solo vio a Darién que estaba sentado. —haber tu... Ven para acá— le decía la mujer mientras el solo de para y se iba a donde estaba ella.

—ahora voltéate— le decía la mujer mientras el solo se volteaba solo sentía como ella le ponía unas esposas. —ahora camina escoria— le decía la mujer mientras el solo suspiraba y rodaba los ojos. Cuando estaban saliendo noto como ella lo metía a una patrulla.

Estaban manejando por las calles de Tokyo hasta que noto que se quedaron parados en un callejón. —que está pasando— decía Darién nervioso. —tu cállete... Ahora te daré una lección por violar la ley— le decía la mujer mientras se metía atrás

—Hey que te pasa— le decía Darién mientras ella lo quería tocar. —no te atrevas a tocarme... Te advierto que soy casado.—

Le decía Darién mientras ella solo sonreía. —que yo sepa solo estamos comprometidos...a menos de que no me acuerde de la boda.— le decía ella sonriendo mientras ella le enseñaba la luna pluma. —Serena— le decía Darién sonriendo.

—si— le decía la mujer mientras sonreía. —pero serena, por qué estás aquí... Y vestida así— le decía Darién mienta veía que ella se empezaba a quita la ropa de policía y tenía una minifalda de cuero entalla. Y un corset de piel.

—como que por qué?— le decía ella enojada. He venido a castigarte, has violado la ley... Y debes ser castigado.— le decía la mujer mientras le metía un latigazo —au princesa— le decía Darién mientras ella le metía otro —a mí me vas a decir ama... Entendiste— le decía la mujer dando le otro latigazo. El no se podía mover ya que estaba esposado con sus manos arriba sin poderlas mover. —princesa...— gemía Darién al sentir el latigazo.

—te gusta verdad...— le decía serena mientras el solo sonreía. —si, me encanta...— le decía mientras ella solo sonreía —y ahora viene lo mejor.— le decía la mujer mientras le empezaba a desabotonar su camisa.

Mientras tanto en la comisaría.

—Setsuna, estas segura que está bien que saquemos al príncipe pelele ese..— decía Haruka mientras ella solo se estacionaba. —si, que acaso quieres que la princesa este triste todo el tiempo.— decía Setsuna recordando cómo habían dejado en su casa a serena que no dejaba de llorar.

—ahora sí, ¿recuerdas el plan verdad?— le decía la mujer mientras Haruka solo asentía.

—buenas tardes comandante— decía la mujer mientras el hombre se les quedaba viendo con cara de pocos amigos.

—otra vez ustedes... ¿Qué es lo que quieren?— decía mientras Setsuna saca lo miraba mientras le decía —queremos que saque a Darién Chiba— le decía mientras sus ojos brillaban.

—no puedo sacar a ese hombre Darién Chiba— decía el comandante mientras sus ojos se ponían pálidos. —pensé que dijiste que esto funcionaria— le decía Haruka sin entender, —y tiene que funcionar... ¿Por qué no puedes sacarlo?—

Le decía la mujer mientras el le respondía —ya fue trasladado... Por una mujer que vino por el..— decía mientras le enseñaba el papel que la había firmado.

—no puede ser...— decía Setsuna mientras veía el papel —esta princesa, puede cambiar su apariencia pero esa letra jamás... Hasta como la Neó Reina Serena... Tiene la misma letra fea...— decía mientras Haruka se le ponía una gota —y ahora.—

—pues solo queda una cosa que hacer— decía Setsuna mientras miraba al comandante nuevamente —quiero que olvides todo esto que pasó... Lo de la mujer y el hombre... Como que este caso nunca existió, as entendido— le decía la mujer mientras el asentía.

—y ahora qué hacemos...— decía Haruka que estaba recargada en la pared. —solo hay que buscarlos, no creo que estén muy lejos— decía Setsuna mientras Haruka la seguía...

—si, apuesto que con el susto de hoy an de estar escondidos... Jajaj—

Bueno como les dije antes, cuando me escriben sus comentarios me inspiran. Y ahora me inspiraron mucho... No me imaginaría que les gustara tanto. Muchas gracias a todas las que han seguido esta y mis demás historias, muchas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, se los agradezco mucho. Que tengan un lindo día y les mando muchos besos ;)

Por cierto que creen que le pase a serena cuando Haruka y Setsuna los encuentren 0_0 jaja se cuidan ;)


	11. Chapter 11

646

646

Estaban un joven de cabello negro entrando a un edificio grande y negro. mientras traía unas gafas negras y una gabardina.

—buenas tardes en que te puedo ayudar.— decía una mujer de pelo rojo.

—si, este... El cuarto número 8— decía el joven mientras ella sonreía.

—por supuesto, aquí tienes guapo— decía la mujer dándole la llave. El solo la agarraba mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

Solo entraba a un cuarto negro azulado. Y se quitaba la gabardina mostrando solo su pantalón y su chaleco que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

—buenas tardes mi nombre es Darién Chiba— decía el joven nervios mientras se sentaba mirando a la mujer que salía en su traje de piel

—no me importa tu nombre escoria... Y para que te quede claro a mí me dirás solo ama as entendido...— le decía la mujer mientras el tragaba seco

—si...— ella solo lo miraba enojada mientras le metía un latigazo.

—si que— el solo se retorcía mientras gemía un poco

—si mi ama— ella solo se empezaba a reír.

—así me gusta— de repente sintió como ella le metía un latigazo otra vez.

—que me miras, vamos empieza a desnudarte— el hombre rápidamente se empezaba a quitar la ropa mientras ella lo miraba sensual.

—vamos, quítate la ropa mamacita te quiero ver completa— ella solo le golpeaba otra vez.

—como te atreves barbajan, aquí quien da las órdenes soy yo as entendido— el solo la miraba mientras se le sonreía

—si, mi ama... Perdóname e sido muy malo, necesito que me castigues— ella solo se reía

—yo decidiré cuando castigarte— Solo se empezaba a quitar su ropa lentamente.

—y sabes cuál será tu castigo.— el solo meneaba la cabeza.

—que puedes ver pero no podrás tocar— le decía en un sonido tentador mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

Ella le empezaba a besar sus labios dulce mente mientras tomaba sus manos de él, y sin que él se diera cuenta ella le amarraba las manos al carro.

—Vamos tócame si puedes— le decía la mujer tentándolo mientras el solo con lo que le dejaban sus manos podía rozar la hermosa y suave piel de la mujer.

—Ama por favor, quiero tocarte.. Quiero pasar mis manos por tu trasero y besar tus tetas— la rubia solo le metía otro latigazo

—pues no, ya te dije estás castigado— el solo se quejaba más.

—dime qué quieres que haga hago lo que quieras con tal de que me dejes tocar tu cuerpo.— ella solo sonreía sensual mente.

—bueno, hay algo que puedes hacer por mí...— le decía ella mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de el.

Él no podía hacer nada más que sentir como la rubia se acercaba a él y empezaba a lamer su cuerpo. —quiero que — lamia su pecho. —tu— lamia su abdomen. Él no podía hacer nada más que gemir de placer.

—despiertes— ¿que Como que despierte? —serena, a que te refieres— solo se daba cuenta como el se levantaba y veía a serena al lado de él.

—Darién, que te paso, solo estabas sudando...te encuentra bien— le preguntaba la rubia preocupada.

—si, es que tuve un sueño— ella solo sonreía. —más te vale que haya sido conmigo...— le decía la mujer sonriendo mientras le metía un golpe juguetona mente

—créeme que fue contigo— le decía el joven mientras ella solo sonreía más. —y de que fue... Si se puede saber— el solo le acomodaba su cabello atrás de su oreja.

—no se, ya se me olvido— decía el joven Mientras escondía el libro que estaba leyendo

—si lo recuerdas pero no me dices— le decía la rubia haciendo un puchero.

—mejor déjame mostrarte— solo sentía que el joven atrapaba los labios de ella. Mientras el escondía su libro de las "50 sombras de Grey"

Hola como están, espero que les haya gustado... Ok. Trate de hacerlo más... Atrevido pero después me dio pena jajaja siempre trato de hacer mis historias más obscuras, pero por alguna razón no salen, solo me sale lo gracioso y el romance... Pero tratare mejor para la otra... Jajaja bueno se cuidan y que estén bien

;)


End file.
